ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Barbarian Village
Introduction The Barbarian Village is where you get to learn about the battle system without attacking other players. This is the first PvE (Player versus environment) activity announced in game so far. Every time you attack the village, the battle gets harder. You can win a maximum of 15 battles in the barbarian village. Be aware that sending wave attacks and winning counts as multiple wins and therefore a larger village the next time. __NOWYSIWYG__ General information To view the Barbarian Village you need to go to the island view of the island with your Capital. __NOWYSIWYG__ * Note: The Barbarian Village is unique to each player. It may appear as a Level 1 village to the player that has yet to attack it, a Level 3 village to the player that has attacked and won 2 successful battles against it, and will disappear for the player as soon as it is defeated 15 times. Clicking on the icon will give you some information. * Name * Town Size * Barbarians * Wall level (5th battle or higher) The attack The first attack will be very easy. 2 Spearmen will dispatch the single Barbarian. You get as a reward for winning this battle. Be sure to send enough Cargo Ships each time, even for an overland attack. ; Notes: __NOWYSIWYG__ * The key to defeating upper level Barbarian Villages is Troop Staging. * You will start the battle with siege weapons and heavy infantry (60 Hoplites & 12 Catapults / Mortars). * You will rarely want to land your ranged troops (Archers / Carabineers) in the first round as they are ammunition dependent, and will eventually need to be withdrawn without removing the heavy infantry from the battle. * When planning your troop staging intervals, you will need to compensate for ammunition differences between Catapults and Mortars; Rams do not require ammunition and will hardly be effective at the levels. * Landing ranged troops, in anything other than the first round will save ammunition. Let the siege weapons attack the town walls. * You should attempt to time ranged units to land as the wall is being destroyed. * Next, you will send your first wave of ranged troops 14 Sulphur Carabineers, and/or Archers. * Mixing Archers and Carabineer troops is not recommended. * If you chose to employ both types in the same battle, I suggest you stage them separately, utilizing one type and then the other, never letting them on the battle field at the same time. * You will plan these troops to land for the 2nd round. * Since Carabineers have only 3 shots they will run out of ammunition fast, and at the end of the 5th round you will need to withdraw them. * Next, send your 2nd wave of ranged troops and include more siege weapons with this stage (14 Sulphur Carabineers & 6 to 12 Catapults / Mortars); plan these troops to land for the 6th round, as your siege weapons and 1st wave ranged units are likely out of ammunition by this time. * Regarding the withdrawing of troops: if you do not withdrawal your ranged troops before their ammunition is depleted, and do not have enough heavy infantry to completely fill the front line, ranged units will be forced to the front line and subsequently slaughtered. * Also remember that issuing a withdraw order requires one complete round to be fulfilled, and as of Patch 0.3.4 will add one hour to your troops return time. * Give the withdrawal order before the round in which the troops need to be removed from the battle. * Again, the staging will allow your ranged troops to be removed from the battle without removing the front line heavy infantry. Sizes of the Barbarian Village __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Game mechanics